Brotherly Love
by wisdominfic
Summary: Tim Drake is staying with Dick Grayson for a few days. It seems like it will be an easy going and fun time for the two adopted sons of Bruce Wayne, but when Tim disobeys Dick must take charge. Warning: contains corporal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

The ripe, red sun was slowly setting on the dark, western outskirts of Bludhaven as Dick Grayson pulled on his black eye-mask, completing his superhero identity, Nightwing.

In the living room of his small apartment sat a very sullen Timothy Drake. Tim was what Dick would call the equivalent of a "little brother" to him, linked by their namesake and by relation to the Billionaire, Bruce Wayne. The newest Robin was staying with Dick while Bruce was out-of-town on business with The Justice League, maintaining his role as the Dark Knight, Batman. At first Dick whined, complaining to Bruce that it would probably be better for Tim to just stay with Alfred, the family butler, close friend, and confidant. But it appeared that even Alfred needed a vacation sometimes, and was in London, visiting friends and relations. So Dick was stuck with the little brat.

To be fair, Tim really wasn't so bad, he was a really bright kid, good learner, a great Robin, but was a little too much for the 24-year-old to handle at times. Dick Grayson worked as an officer of the Bludhaven Police Department during the day, and was the city's nighttime vigilante in his virtual "free time". Dick wasn't very happy to spend his free "couch time" fighting over the remote, or entertaining the often times eccentric 16-year-old teenager.

"Come on, Nightwing! Let me go out on patrol with you." Tim begged as Dick walked out of his room, ready to leave.

"I told you, bro, not tonight. Now go park your little butt on the sofa, and see if there are some nice cartoons on." Dick smirked as he pushed Tim's shoulder in the direction of the sitting area.

"What?! I'm not some little kid!" Tim angrily pushed back, " I can fight beside you."

"Look, I'm too stressed out tonight to deal with watching your back as well." Dick's smirk turned into a firm set line as he tried to keep control of his temper. But Tim was stubborn and at the ready with words.

"You don't have to 'watch my back'! I'll be fine, I've been here before, I know the city, I've-"

"NO! No freaking way." Dick interrupted, " Bruce told you to listen to me, and you sure as hell will, if you know what's good for you." With that, Dick took firm hold of Tim's bicep.

"Wha-what...I..uh" Tim stammered as Dick led him back over to the couch, pushing him none-to-gently onto the cushions.

"Stay." Nightwing growled, "Good boy."

"Shut up." Tim groaned.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"You know, that kind of attitude makes me think you're ready for-A NOOGIE!"

A second later Tim was pulled to his feet, locked in a tight arm hold, and felt a fist being ground into his raven head.

"Stop!" Tim screeched as he twisted in Dick's grip.

"Say uncle!" The older man yelled into his ear.

"Ugh, no!" The boy resisted.

"Say it!" The man knew he couldn't take much more.

"Fine, Uncle! Stop it! Uncle, Uncle, Uncle!!!" Tim was almost in tears, more from frustration than real pain, "Jerk."

"Sorry kid, consequences for back talk. But really, STAY PUT." Nightwing said seriously as he pushed a very red-faced Tim back onto the couch.

"And no pouting!" He added as he left the room. "Stay up as late as you want, I even left you money in case you wanted to order a pizza, but stay here." And in a flash, Dick was no longer in the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid, no good jerk." Tim moaned as he rubbed his sore scalp, "He's not even that much older than me." With a sigh Tim lie back, his hands over his eyes, and scrunched his face in thought.

"There must be some way I can get out of this place. I've been stuck here alone all freaking day."

But Tim wasn't stupid enough to just sneak out, he just needed a reason.

"Maybe if I called Batman and asked-no, that would just be a waste of his time, then he'd probably be mad and make me go through extra training on patience or something when he got back." Tim rationed, "But there has got to be a way, no way in hell I'm staying here all night"

--------

Nightwing flew through the air, bounding from rooftop to rooftop, searching out crime in the usual lower spots of town. Normally, the sensation from such flight cleared his mind and made him relax, but tonight he felt everything but relaxed. He couldn't put the kid out of his mind.

"Making him stay home was the right thing, wasn't it?" He questioned to the chilly night air.

Just then, his comm. link beeped.

"Yes Babe?" he answered.

Laughter rang out from the line.

"Nightwing, we have two robberies, one on 2105 South First street, the other on Striker Lane, the Electronics Superstore. You got it?"

"Sure do Oracle, thanks." He clinked the commuter off.

The "Oracle" was actually Barbara Gordon, the first Batgirl, now paralyzed from the waist down. She ran a network between superheros, helping them out with the aid of her powerful, "all-knowing" super computer. Barbara ran her network from the top of a clock tower in Gotham City.

It was only just after dark, but there were already several crimes in process. With Batman and many other members of the Justice League gone, she was having a harder time controlling the situations.

"Damn it!" Oracle said under her breath. There were even more break-ins popping up on her computer system. Most of them in Bludhaven.

"Nightwing's gonna need back-up."


	3. Chapter 3

A now fully dressed Robin paced the small apartment, debating whether or not to disobey Nightwing.

"Eghh! Stupid conscience."

beep beep beep Oh thank God.

"Robin here."

"Robin, what are you doing? I need your help." Oracle sure sounded stressed.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." He hoped he didn't seem too desperate.

"There is a lot going on out in Bludhaven, do you thinkthere's any way you could-"

"Actually," he interrupted, "I'm already here. I'm staying with Nightwing."

"Great! Because he's going to need your help. There is just too much going on tonight for him to handle it all by himself."

Something didn't sound right, "Wait? Why aren't you out with him right now?" She questioned.

"Oh, ummm, I just had some trouble with my suit, so I stayed behind. I'm actually just about to leave." I hope that sounds believable!

"Hah! Well, great! I'm glad he's letting you go out with him, eases my worries a bit too. Thanks!"

"Heh heh," Robin nervously laughed, "Yeah, no problem." He listened carefully as she explained what was going on then assured her that he'd be alright and would head over to Nightwing as soon as they cut the connection.

Barbara had said that he needed help. He'd just tell Nightwing that she had called him and asked him to come out, said it was urgent, and no one would be the wiser.

------

Oh God, this is a great feeling. Robin soared over the city, the wind was blowing in his hair, his body gracefully accomplished his jumps, and he didn't have a care in the world- sort of. He did hope Nightwing would be okay with him being out, now that there was so much going on. Bludhaven was pulsing with energy, he could feel it in his bones.

--------

Nightwing cracked back his fist to bust yet another jaw. Where are all these people coming from? He swiftly turned to break some thug's ribs with his booted leg. It looked like there were about five more criminals to go, how long had he been at this? It must have been some big group break in, and he still had the Electronics' store  
to go!

beep beep beep

"Sorry Oracle." Nightwing breathed as he propelled himsel from a bar feet first into one particularly fat man. There were just too many of them for him to take a break.

Tim had got the news from Oracle that Nightwing was currently at a warehouse on South First St. and there was still a break-in in progress at some new Electronics store on Striker Lane. Hmmm, where to go? If he knew Nightwing at all, the situation in the warehouse would almost be through...if nothing big happened. Say  
he just went ahead and got started at the Electronics store? No big deal, right?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh!" Robin groaned as a surprise kick hit him in the stomach. This store was massive! And there must have been 200 guys dressed in all black, loading goods into trucks. Okay, maybe he was over exaggerating, but Nightwing needed to get there, and fast.

"Look, boss, it's Batman's Baby Boy."

"What's he doing in Bludhaven?"

"I dunno Boss, but I say we teach him not to go out meddling with the grown-ups after his bedtime."

"Heh heh heh heh. Get Moe and Thomas...they'll fuck em' up goood."

Ok, so these freaks didn't look too hard to handle. The stupid one listening to the Boss's' orders waddled off and came back with two very muscular looking men.

"Okay, so that's four." Robin counted, "No, I see about six more coming and...shit."

Where's Nightwing?!

Alright! So this place was all wrapped up, police on the way, all he had to do was get to the electronics store, and hopefully the bigger events of the night would be over. I hope the kid's okay.

He was pretty sure Tim would listen to him, the kid wasn't really too much the "rebellious type". When it came to his tutelage under Batman, the kid was more focused than anyone he'd ever seen. It was almost as if he aged 20 years as he trained. Of course Bats barking orders at you can make even someone like Superman lose their cool trying to win the man's acceptance. When he and Tim were together, there was definitely a change. Sometimes it was a good thing, the kid could loosen up his neck muscles and take the stick out of his ass. But also he didn't obey him as well in more serious situations.

Hey! Nightwing had just arrived on the scene without realizing the trip there. His thoughts had been so preoccupied...he'd forgotten all about the comm. link call he'd received mid-fight.

He assessed the scene. About...20 men, wearing dark colors, some with masks, loading TVs, computers, DVDs, and the like into a few 18 wheelers. He wondered how many more could be inside. After a quick phone call to the local PD for some back-up, Nightwing set to the store's roof, hoping to find a back way in. He found a stair well close to the back of the store. As he snuck down the dark entrance, he could hear voices,

"Ahhhh!" A bloodcurdling scream.

"Sir! The little shit just broke Brian's arm!"

"It can't be too hard for ten supposedly able-bodied' men to take him down, you retards!"

Some sounds of a struggle.

"I got em'!" An excited howl.

"What should we do to the little birdie, break his wings? Cut out his tongue?"

Little birdie? ROBIN!!!


	5. Chapter 5

How could this have gone so wrong? Robin struggled against the two thugs holding him upside-down, they had grabbed him mid-leap.

"Hah hah hah, we could smash his pretty little head into the concrete easily."

"Sure could, get him back for Brian's arm."

"And Henley's ribs..."

"Ow! The fucker just kicked me in the face!"

ow, ow, OW! His arms were being twisted painfully behind his back, blood was rushing to his head, and his legs and feet were uncomfortably bound together. How do I get out of this? Tim could see his vision was getting blurry...but through the blur he saw...Was that Nightwing?

"I'm coming little bro!" Nightwing said under his breath as he bounded through the room, sending out batarangs to tangle up the thugs, his fists aimed at two unsuspecting men holding his baby brother.

Oh God I hope he's all right! Please let me be in time, please!

His fists smacked into the back of the men's necks, causing them to let go of Robin, whom he caught in his arms. Sirens rang out from the parking lot. Sweat dripped down the back of his spine, yet he felt chilled to the bone. How could this happen, why didn't the boy listen to him? More importantly, how was he going to get out of  
here?! Some of the men were getting away, but Nightwing was certain the police could probably take care of the rest. He slipped back up the stairs just as fast as he had come in. A police helicopter was landing 20 feet away. He glanced a peak at Tim, who was staring up at him in...anger?

"I'm okay, man, put me down." Robin hissed through his teeth.

"What?!" Nightwing couldn't hide the shock in his voice from the surprise of such...such disrespect!

"I'm totally fine! You're embarrassing me!" The teen snapped.

"Oh really? I'll show you something embarrassing." Nightwing was furious. He dropped Robin into a standing position, then, right in front of the cops and some newly arrested robbers, turned him around, shoved his cape aside, bent him over and landed five, stinging, rapid-fire smacks to the boy's backside.

"Ha ha!" One of the thugs laughed, "The little one was out past his bed time!"

Robin was sure his face was as red as his costume, and he was afraid his backside would be so all to soon as well. Nightwing now had him by his upper arm and was marching him away from the scene. Ouch! Robin's arm was beginning to cramp up from where Nightwing was holding it. He had insisted they walk, not fly', home, and throughout the long journey Nightwing remained completely silent. Probably contemplating my demise, thought Robin. Ok, my arm is probably going to have bruises around it tomorrow, maybe if I asked him to let up-

"Hey, could you-"

"Not one word more." Snarled a very pissed off Nightwing. Oh damn, oh damn. I'm sooo in trouble!

As soon as the pair reached the apartment, (slipping in through a more secretive entrance) Nightwing pushed Robin into a chair he had plopped down in the middle of his bedroom, not even bothering to take off his costume before starting the lecture.

"Of all the disrespectful things you've ever done to me, this definitely takes the cake, boy. First, to totally disobey me, leaving the apartment when I asked you not to. It was a pretty simple idea, and pretty easy to follow as well. Secondly, putting yourself, alone, in a an unknown situation, where you could have been killed. Do you  
ever go out on a mission with Batman without looking into what you're about to do, not just busting in unprepared? Jesus, Tim! When I think of all the stupid mistakes you've made tonight I-"

"Wait! Dick, before you bash on me any further, let me tell my side of it!" Robin jumped up to face his brother.

"Fine. Speak."

"Oracle called me and said you needed help. So, I decided that was a good enough situation canceling out what you said, for...umm...your own safety."

"Robin," Nightwing stared directly into the boy's eyes, "Did you tell her I told you not to go out tonight."

"Umm, well..." Robin broke the eye contact to nervously stare at the floor, "I didn't. I lied to her."

The realization of all he'd done just came to Tim's mind in an abrupt shift. What had he done? Tears began to form in his eyes, though he willed them to stay there. Robin would not cry in front of Nightwing. No way.

"You lied to Barbara? That's terrible!" Dick stopped the tirade that was on the tip of his tongue. First things first, "So she gave you the information, and you left to take care of things on your own, huh?"

"No! Well, not exactly, I was starting what I hoped you would help me finish. You just arrived a little later than I thought."

"Look, Robin, there was more involved in the Electronics store robbery then just your typical theft job. No one could just waltz in there and stop them. I had to think my steps through. And you know all this," he declared angrily, "why all these mistakes?"

"I don't know." Robin truthfully remarked, "I guess I wasn't thinking clearly?"

Tim's posture wasn't strong or straight anymore, he looked defeated as his shoulders slumped over and his head bent at angle that would only allow a view of all things three feet tall in the room. That was good, meant he wouldn't try to argue his side' much more.

"Well, besides that obvious one." Nightwing took a deep breath, "I think I know why. What would Batman do if you had behaved this way with him?"

Nightwing looked down on the upset boy, wishing he could comfort him, but knowing instead that that would have to come later. After years of being Bruce's son, a lot of mistakes were painfully' brought to his attention, with enough care to where he still remembered those lessons now.

"B-batman?" Tim stuttered, "I, uh, I'm not sure."

"That's because you would probably never disobey Batman to this extreme. He would have stopped you when you whined about it. I made a mistake by just joking it off. The disrespect you've shown to me lately, Timothy, has become out of control. Even though I am younger than your other mentors, and maybe a bit more like you, that doesn't mean I don't deserve the respect you give to Bruce and Alfred everyday. I want you to be able to relax around me, don't get me wrong. But also listen to me when I'm serious. Take me seriously."

"I do take you seriously, Dick!" Tim cried out, tears of guilt and shame now spilling freely down his cheeks, "I just messed up! I promise I won't let it happen again!"

"It's alright, calm down," Dick pulled Tim into a tight hug, "I know you did. And I know you won't. But you'll still have to pay the consequences, Bruce never gave me a reprieve, and while at the time it seemed like B.S., it's only now I realize how important those lessons were. I'm not going to let you get away from punishment, and end up like all those jerky kids out there who can't even tell right from wrong. Bruce entrusted me with your care, and I'm not going to let him or you, down."

Tim didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to yell out some cheesy line, like, 'You're not my father!', or beg Dick not to do it, or to run away, but another part of him knew it was what he deserved.

"Come on, Tim, lets get this done. I think we'll both feel a hell of a lot better after it's over." Nightwing switched places with Robin, then sat in the chair, moving the boy to stand in front of him.

"I think you know what to do." Nightwing waited as Robin unhooked his cape and took off his belt and boots. Robin could feel his cheeks burning with shame. Never had he thought Nightwing would have to spank him, never. He was embarrassed to have behaved so badly to get into this situation, but every fiber in his body was telling him to move away from the danger of pain, while his mind knew it would give his guilt a release.

Nightwing, impatient of waiting, yanked a surprised Robin down over his lap, and took down his tights to reveal a very nervous and pale bottom. Who ever thought I would be going through this, from this view? I used to vow that I'd never spank a kid, no matter what they did, but that was also back when I was one.

"Robin, what is this punishment for?" Nightwing questioned.

"Aw, come on," Robin groaned, "we already went over this and-"

SMACK

"Ouch!! Okay, okay! I disobeyed you and left the house. I...uh...lied to Oracle and went ahead to the store without you. I wasn't prepared...and uh..."

"Did what when I saved your soon-to-be-sorry little ass?"

"Oh! And I was very disrespectful to you in public." Robin's heart skipped a beat. That was very, very bad and unusual of him. He was not a rude person, was he?

"I'm sorry." He offered, though he knew it wouldn't be enough, duh, boy wonder!

"Not as sorry as you're going to be."

Nightwing had taken off his gloves, so the smacks were biting, flesh-on-flesh hits. At first, it surprised Robin, he hitched his breath and tried not to cry out as the first spanks hit his vulnerable backside. The sting was almost bearable at first, but then as the smacks piled up, it felt as though they sunk in as deep as his stomach, or maybe that was just humiliation and guilt he felt boiling there. Nightwing soon moved to the boy's upper thighs, spanking in earnest, waiting for Tim to give up his calm facade and actually cry out and give in, but the kid just gripped his leg tighter. But he had to be hurting, his bottom was bright red and radiating heat! After a few well-placed swats, Robin began to howl aloud, he just skipped yelping and hissing altogether.

"Ow!" The boy cried out, "P..please Dick! S..Stop! I promise, never again..."

He trailed off and soon began crying aloud again when Dick didn't stop and showed no signs of doing so. But he did thrust his hand back to protect himself, only to have it caught and trapped. Tim felt so miserably vulnerable, and even somewhat scared. Finally, he lay limp over Dick's knees, sputtering apologies and dampening the Berber carpet. Dick knew it was enough. He stopped, released Tim's arm, helped the boy pull up his tights, and then, the best part of forgiveness, pulled him upright into the biggest, most loving and caring embrace Tim had ever felt.

"I love you Tim. Please don't ever scare me like that again. I think you took away what was left of my youth." Nightwing joked as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears tracking down Tim's pinkish cheeks, and then peeled off the uncomfortable and somewhat soaked mask.

"I love you too Dick. I, I don't know why I was so rude to you," He felt more tears welling up in his eyes, "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I really am." Sobs hitched in his throat.

"Whoa, calm down there, buddy, it's okay. Everything's ok between us now." Dick hugged Tim closer to him and lightly kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you. God knows it had to be boring, stuck here all day."

Nightwing took his time comforting the still crying boy, gently holding him in his lap so as not to cause him further pain. Both guys rarely got physical comfort, from any of their family. And though the Bat family was great, at times it seemed more like a work situation. They only thought about criminal and crime, and not each others needs, sometimes until it was too late. Dick felt simultaneously terrible and good about punishing Tim. On one hand, someone needed too, and according to both boy's upbringing it was the right thing to do. And on the other, Tim looked up to him, he didn't want the kid to be mad, or worst, afraid of him. But Tim was anything but afraid as he held onto Dick, thinking about his actions and the consequences following. It was rightly deserved. Ah! But it hurt sooo much! The boy squirmed and scrunched his face up.

"Ok, time to get cleaned up then to bed, alright?" Dick said to Tim as he set the boy on his feet and began to push him toward the bathroom.

"Tell you what, Tomorrow, if you're up to it, we'll go out to a movie and the arcade or something, I'll get some extra time off. It's not like I don't owe it to you."

"Really?!" Tim couldn't believe it. It was like a reward or something, "That'd be great Dick. And you don't owe it to me, I should be old enough to entertain myself. But who am I to say no to some 'quality time' beating my older brother at video games."

"Beat moi?! No way, this is my town, and I rule that arcade! I hold so many high records, you couldn't even count them all in one day or even more so, beat them."

"Whatever! I'd like to see if that's really true, cough cough liar cough cough and then prove to you that the Timster rocks in all things, especially electronic things, may I remind you, Dick Grayson' ."

"Oh yeah, just because you can break into computers and figure out puzzles and shit, doesn't give you any room in virtual tennis, football, basketball, baseball or any of the finer sports which, huh?, You don't participate in."

"Cause I'm too busy kicking butt! Starting with yours, tomorrow."

Dick doubled over with laughter, yeah, the kid was one to talk, in his particular position. While Dick continued his enthusiastic laughing, Tim made a run for the bathroom shouting, "First dibs!!!!", for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"Damn." Dick smirked as the door slammed in his face.

It was good to be an older brother. All he had to do was wait for the brat to come out, and then he'd pounce.

END

Author's note: Thanks for reading! This was the first fic I ever wrote, back when I was in high school. It's alright but I promise I can do much better. I just need to sort through my fics and figure out which ones I'd like to upload. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see me write about, especially if it can fit in m/m corporal punishment, just let me know!


End file.
